The Best Day Ever
by dobegirl15
Summary: Topanga has been sick lately and nobody knows what's wrong! Cory's getting worried and seven-year-old Riley's scared her mom is sick. What's going on? One-shot. CORPANGA!


**Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot! I have to give all the credit for this idea to Gmwfan2017! They PM'd me and asked if I'd write this story, and I got a great idea for it, so here it is! A big thank you to Gmwfan2017!**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

"Honey, I'm home!" Topanga called out as she walked in the door.

"Mommy!" she heard from the other room.

Topanga set her briefcase down next to the wall and then looked up to see seven-year-old Riley running toward her.

"Hi, sweetie!" she said as she hugged her daughter. "How was school today?"

"It was good," Riley said.

"What'd you do?"

"We had math, and science, and history. Oh yeah! Today we had music class and we started a song for Christmas!"

"Wow!" Topanga said enthusiastically. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"My birthday's soon!"

"That's right. I hope you're thinking about what you want for your birthday."

Riley's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Okay!" Then she ran over to her craft shelf to begin drawing her ideas.

Then Cory walked out of the hallway. "Hey, Topanga," he said with a smile. He walked to her and kissed her.

"How was your day?" Topanga asked, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"It was fine. I was just helping Riley with her homework. The kids were good at school."

Topanga chuckled. "That's good."

"How was yours?" he asked.

"Good. I still felt sick, though."

Cory's eyes crinkled with concern. "Maybe you should pay the doctor a visit."

"No, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure it's getting better," Topanga insisted.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Cory. I'm okay. I'm just a little tired is all," Topanga said with a small smile.

"Okay. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, honey."

"I know. I'm alright, I promise."

Cory nodded. "Alright; if you say you are, then I'll believe you."

"I'm fine."

He smiled at her. "Okay. You have to promise to tell me if you get worse, though."

"I promise. So what do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"You know, I really don't feel like cooking. Why don't we just order in?" she suggested.

"Alright. Pizza?"

"That sounds delicious," Topanga said.

"Perfect. I'll call." He took his hands from her waist and went to the phone to dial the pizza place.

"Riley, do you want pizza for dinner?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah! Can we get pepperoni?" Riley answered.

Topanga laughed. "Sure."

xxxXXXxxx

A few hours later, Riley was asleep in her room and Cory walked into his bedroom to find Topanga holding her stomach.

"Topanga, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her.

"Nothing. It's just my stomach again."

"Are you going to throw up?" He wrapped his arm around her from behind.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said quietly.

"Topanga, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's probably just a stomach thing. It'll go away eventually."

"Was it the pizza?" he asked.

"Cory, please don't mention that word, or any other words like it," Topanga said.

He rubbed her back and she leaned her head on his chest.

"It's starting to go away now," she said.

"Good," Cory said. "But I really want you to see a doctor."

"No, Cory, I can't. I'd have to skip work. I'll go if I still have this for two more days."

She climbed onto their bed and he followed. She sat against her pillows and he sat right next to her.

"I don't think it's a stomach thing," Cory said. "It's too weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It comes and goes a lot. Sometimes I think it's gone and then it comes back really quickly. That doesn't sound like the stomach flu," Cory said.

"It could be."

"I don't think so."  
"Well then what do you think it is, Cory?" she asked.

"I don't know. You don't think you're…pregnant, do you?"

"No. I would know if I was pregnant," she insisted.

Cory breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Then I really want you to go to the doctor."

"Alright, fine. I'll go tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said. "Give me a kiss," he said.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Good night, honey."

"Good night," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Cory awoke to his alarm. He turned it off and looked at Topanga. She was still sleeping. She hadn't woken him up all night, so maybe she really was getting better.

He nudged her shoulder and softly said, "Wake up, honey. Time to get ready for work."

She began moving around and then rolled over slowly.

"You didn't wake up feeling sick at all last night?" he asked.

"Nope. I really think I'm at the end of this thing," she answered.

"Good," he said. He sat up and ran his hand down his face to wake himself up.

Topanga sat up and then her hand instantly went to her stomach.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked when he saw her.

"No!" Topanga said as she bolted off the bed and out the door to the bathroom.

Cory sighed and rushed after her to the bathroom.

When he got there, she was hunched over the toilet.

He went over to her and pulled her hair back.

She only sat there for a while, breathing heavily and closing her eyes in an effort to stop the nausea.

Cory began rubbing her back. "It's okay," he said soothingly, kneeling next to her.

Topanga shook her head and then began throwing up.

Cory's nose scrunched up as he smelled the odor, but he tried to mask it for her sake.

When she finally finished, she sat up straight. He carefully laid her hair down her back.

She sighed and then reached for some toilet paper to clean her face.

"Cory," she said, her voice shaking from the horrid event.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Cory closed his eyes at hearing those words. "It'll be okay."

"I want to go to the doctor today."

"Okay," he said.

"Can you come with me?" she asked, looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you go get Riley up for school please?"

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cory nodded and then carefully stood up. He went to Riley's room and found her bed empty.

"Riley?"

There was no response.

"Riley?" he tried again.

"Yeah?" he finally heard.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my closet."

Cory walked over to her closet and found her sitting in the corner of it with her knees pulled to her chest.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked, helping her up.

"I was scared," she said, looking up at her dad.

"What were you scared of?"

Riley looked around nervously as if she didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"Honey, what were you scared of?" Cory asked again.

"I heard Mommy being sick. Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she is," Cory said, sitting on Riley's bed.

"Then why is she always sick?" she asked, sitting next to her dad.

"Well, she's going to go to the doctor today and they'll fix her up, good as new."

"Are you sure?" Riley questioned.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"But I heard Mommy say she's scared," Riley said, looking up at Cory with her big eyes.

Cory sighed. "Don't worry, honey. Mommy's going to be fine. She'll just get some medicine and she'll be all better. I'll make sure of it, okay?"

Riley nodded. "Okay. I'm trusting you with this," Riley said, pointing her finger at Cory.

Cory chuckled. "Alright. I will make sure that Mommy is okay, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Riley asked, holding her pinky finger out.

"Pinky swear," Cory said. Riley hooked her pinky on Cory's pinky and then sighed with relief.

"Now I think it's about time you get ready for school," Cory said. "Come on, get dressed," he said.

"Okay."

Riley got up and went to her closet to pick out clothes and Cory went back to the bathroom. She wasn't there. He walked to their bedroom and found Topanga sitting on their bed.

She looked up as he walked in.

"I called the doctor," she said.

"And?"

"He told me to come in today. I made an appointment for 10:00."

"Good," Cory said. He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"Riley's noticed that you're sick," he said.

Topanga closed her eyes and sighed. "Is she worried?"

"Yeah, she is. She heard you say that you're scared. I think she feels a little better, but she's still nervous. I had to pinky swear that I'd make sure you're okay. Are you okay, Topanga?"

"I'll be fine," Topanga said, kissing his hand.

"Well, it'll be good to go to the doctor today. I think that's a good decision."

"Me too," she said.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory and Topanga were in the doctor's room, trying not to be nervous. Topanga held tightly to her husband's hand, as hers were slightly shaking.

He looked over at her, and her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Hey," he said.

She quickly turned to look at him, shaken from her trance.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly.

She gave him a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. He, in turn, leaned his head on hers.

There was a knock and the door and then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," he said, reaching out to shake their hands.

"Hello," Topanga said.

"So I heard you've been a little sick, Topanga," he said, looking at his notes.

"Yeah. I've been kind of tired lately and my stomach has just been bothering me off and on."

"Have you thrown up?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said, concentrating on the notes.

"What do you think it is, doctor?" Cory asked.

"I'm not sure," the doctor answered. "I think I'm going to run some tests, though. I'm going to send you down to the lab for some blood work."

"Do you think it's serious?" Cory asked.

"I don't think so. But we're just going to do some tests to find out."

"So you don't think it's the flu?" Topanga asked.

"No. If you had the flu, you'd have body aches and fevers and headaches and all other sorts of things, even with the mildest flu," the doctor said, writing something on a paper.

"Okay," Topanga said quietly.

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Cory asked.

"About a week."

The doctor ripped the paper out and gave it to Topanga.

"Take this down to the red waiting room and they'll get everything all sorted out for you."

"Thank you," Topanga said.

"Thank you, doctor," Cory added.

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "It was nice seeing you two. I wish you the best."

xxxXXXxxx

A week later, Cory was the first home from work. Riley would be dropped off by the bus at Topanga's firm as it was easier for Topanga to take her to soccer practice.

Cory set his bag down and then hung his keys on the key rack. He went over to the phone and saw that he had a few messages. He pushed play.

"Hi! Riley, you were supposed to call me when you got home! You have to call me back! I have something very important to tell you! Oh, this is Maya. Call me back, Riley!"

There was a beep. Cory shook his head and smiled.

"Hello, this is Jacky calling from the clinic. I have the test results for Topanga's blood work. Please give me a call back as soon as possible."

Cory's heart dropped.

"The number is 238-555-2938. Thank you!"

There were two beeps, signaling the end of the messages.

Cory simply stood still, unsure of what to do. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Topanga Matthews. What can I help you with?"

"Hey, Topanga," Cory said.

"Hi, honey. What's going on?"

"Well, we got a call from the clinic today."

There was a pause. "What did they say?"

"It was just a message; I didn't get the call. They said to call back as soon as possible."

"Did you call them back?" she asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you first. Do you want me to call them back?"

There was another pause. "No. I'll call when I get home. Then we can both find out together."

"Okay," Cory said. "Then I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, honey."

"Bye."

xxxXXXxxx

When Topanga and Riley got home, Cory had already made dinner- chicken alfredo.

"Hey, guys," Cory said, walking over to them.

"Hi, Daddy!" Riley said. "I got to be the goalie at practice today!"  
"That's great, honey! I'm proud of you!" he said, smiling at his daughter. "Now, go get changed so we can eat!"

"Okay!" Riley exclaimed, taking off for her room.

"Hey," he said to Topanga.

"Hey," she answered back. She walked to him and kissed him hello.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm good," she said. "I haven't been sick in a really long time. I think it's been almost three days now. I'm probably cured of whatever I did have."

"Well, do you want to find out what that was?" he asked.

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to know. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He grabbed the phone off the counter and handed it to her.

She set her briefcase down and he took her hand to lead her to their room.

They stopped by Riley's room on the way, but her door was closed.

Cory knocked.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?" Riley said from behind the door.

"Mommy and I are going to be on the phone in our room for a second. It'll be quick, okay? Just try to be quiet. Can you set the table when you're done changing?"

"Yeah," she responded.

Cory and Topanga walked into their room and closed the door.

"Ready?" Cory asked.

"Yeah."

She dialed the clinic's number and it rang.

Then Topanga spoke. "Yes, can I speak with Jacky Braggen please? Thank you."

She looked over at Cory and he smiled encouragingly. She put the phone on speaker.

Then Topanga's heart jumped as they heard, "This is Jacky. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Jacky, this is Topanga Matthews. I'm calling back about my blood test results."

"Oh, yes. Just a second, please, while I get your file."

Cory and Topanga's eyes met and they both saw some fear in each other's eyes.

"Okay, I have your file here," Jacky said. "I'll tell you the normal ones first- everything. Everything came back normal except for one thing."

"Okay. What's that?" Topanga asked.

"Well, Topanga, your tests showed a positive result for a specific hormone. The presence of that hormone means that you're pregnant."

Topanga looked up at Cory with wide eyes.

"What? No, that's impossible. I can't be."

"That's what the test says, honey," Jacky said with a chuckle.

"You're pregnant?" Cory asked, eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant," Topanga repeated, not fully comprehending what's going on.

"You're pregnant!" Cory exclaimed, a grin on his face.

He ran to Topanga and lifted her into the air, spinning her around.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Thank you, Jacky," Topanga said.

"You're welcome, honey. Give us a call back if you need anything."

"Okay! I will! Thank you!" Topanga hung up the phone.

"Cory, can you believe it?"

"I can't believe it! You're going to have a baby!"

"Oh, my gosh, we're having another baby," Topanga said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"This is amazing. This is such great news," Cory said, sighing with relief.

"Oh, I'm not sick! I'm not sick!" Topanga exclaimed, hanging her head between her knees. "Everything is fine, Cory!" She looked back up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and when they broke their kiss, they hugged each other tightly.

"This is so great," he said quietly in her ear.

Topanga nodded. "I can't believe it, Cory. We're having another baby," she said, beginning to laugh again.

"We're having another baby," he said excitedly, kissing her cheek.

xxxXXXxxx

When beaming Cory and Topanga finally walked out of their room, Riley jumped out of her seat.

"What's going on?!" she demanded. "You said it would only take a second and it was like ten minutes! And I heard yelling!"

"Riley, we have some news for you," Cory said. He led Topanga to the couch. Riley followed.

"What?"

"Sit down, honey," Topanga said.

"Oh, no," Riley said, fear coming onto her face.

"What?" Cory asked.

"Did you get your test back?"

"Yes, we did," Topanga said.

"Are you sick?" Riley asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine," Topanga said. "Really. I'm not sick."

"Mommy's going to be fine," Cory added. "Just like I promised."

Riley sighed with relief. "Good. Then what's the news?"

"Well, Riley, how would you feel about having a little baby brother or sister?"

Riley looked back and forth between her two parents, confused. Then her eyes grew wide. She gasped.

"Are you having a baby?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Topanga said, smiling.

"Are you excited?" Cory asked.

Riley jumped up and started squealing.

Cory and Topanga laughed.

"I've always wanted to be a big sister!"

"And now you're going to be!" Topanga said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Riley asked.

"We don't know yet. We won't know for a few months, but we'll tell you as soon as we know," Cory said.

"This is the best day ever!" Riley shouted, putting her hands up in the hair. "Whoo-hoo!" she yelled, running around the living room.

Cory looked at Topanga. "She's right. This is the best day ever."

Topanga smiled and kissed him softly.

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I absolutely love hearing from you! Also, please check out my other stories if you haven't already! I have many GMW and BMW stories and I'd love for you to check them out.**

 **Thank you again to Gmwfan2017 for the idea! It was great! If anyone has any ideas that you'd like me to consider writing about, please let me know! I can't promise I'll write all of them, but if I get a good idea for it, I'll write it!**

 **Thank you so much! Have a great day! :)**


End file.
